External electric stimulation is a well-established noninvasive technique that provides effective heart beats in emergency resuscitation of patients from ventricular standstill. However, the pain caused by external electric stimulation of conscious patients has inhibited its widespread use in temporary cardiac stimulation. The presently most widely used technique for temporary cardiac stimulation involves the invasive procedure of cardiac catheterization, wherein a temporary electrode wire is placed in the heart.